Pure
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Rick appeared out of the portal and stood at the end of his bed. Morty frowned when he saw that it wasn't his Rick. Instead, it was the Rick from earlier today. Mysterious Rick. "Gee-geez M-morty you're so beautiful. So p-pure." Mysterious Rick purred.
**A/n: Warning! The fic you are about to read contains underage rape! You have been warned!**

* * *

Morty tossed and turned in his bed, desperately trying to shut off his brain so he could sleep. He'd had a long, exhausting and painful day and all he wanted to do was let his sore body rest. Of course, he couldn't. The day's adventure kept replying in his mind.

It started off as any regular day (as regular of a day one was with Rick). He gave Rick a screwdriver while the old man told him about his newest invention called the Mortypad. The device was set to collect data about Mortys in other dimensions. Suddenly, a portal appeared in the middle of the garage. A Rick wearing a black villain-like attire came out with a scratched up Morty by his side. At first, Rick thought he was there for the Mortypad but it turned out that the Mysterious Rick wanted Morty. Rick seemed okay with that and even told Morty to go with him so it wouldn't cause a "Ricktastrophe". Morty was hesitant to do so and even more so when the Mysterious Rick approached him saying how he was "pure" and "beautiful". It was absolutely creepy and uncomfortable for the young boy. Especially with how the other Rick brought the back of his hand and caressed Morty's cheek causing the boy to shiver while saying his skin was delicate. Thankfully, his Rick intervened and pushed the Mysterious Rick off him and told him that Morty was his. The Mysterious Rick didn't seem to please with this. He snarled and complained about how Morty was "caught" and insisted that they battled their Mortys. The young teen didn't like this idea at all but his grandpa was all for it and forced him to fight. Morty was able to defeat the other, of course, he was beaten up and in pain afterwards. The other Rick left (not without giving Morty one last creepy glance) through the portal. His Rick decided it would be a good idea to go through the portal and strengthen his grandson up while collecting data. The day was so long and painful for the teenager. He was so glad when Rick called it a day and let them return home.

Morty barely managed to doze off when a bright light flashed through the back of his eyelids. He opened them and saw a portal in the middle of the room. He narrowed his eyes from the harsh light. He sat up and looked at the time on his night stand. It read 2:35 AM. He glanced back at the portal and groaned.

"R-Rick?" Morty squeaked. "Wha-what're you doing? Why're you using your portal gun in my room?"

Rick appeared out of the portal and stood at the end of his bed. Morty frowned when he saw that it wasn't _his_ Rick. Instead, it was the Rick from earlier today. Mysterious Rick.

"Gee-geez M-morty you're so beautiful. So p-pure." Mysterious Rick purred.

Morty frowned and scooted closer to the wall while his eyes widened with fear. "Wha-what're you d-doing here?"

"I came for you. I can't let that other Rick have you." Mysterious Rick said and walked around the bed until he was at the night stand. He smiled and leaned towards the boy. "You're-you're too beautiful for him to have."

Morty felt chills down his body. The discomfort from earlier was nothing compared to this. Alone and vulnerable with no Rick to save him.

Instinctually, he scooted back on his bed and grabbed at his sheets, desperate to put some distant between himself and Mysterious Rick, too shocked to scream out for help.

"Shhhh. Relax, y-you sweet little, you little, you pretty thing. I'm, I'm gonna make you feel reeeeal good. You're gonna-gonna feel good, sweetheart, don't worry."

Morty choked out a sob. The hand coming towards him made him close his eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest and the terrified whining only served to push this Rick further.

The feel of his hand on his skin was like poison and Morty felt bile bubbling in his stomach, sickening him in a way he hadn't felt since Mr. Jellybean.

"Nnno. No please, go away! I-I'm just a Morty! There's a million of me! Go find a different one!" Morty finally forced himself to gasp out a plea.

Morty softly panted through his clench teeth, breath quickening when Mystery Rick let out a dreamy sigh.

"You make some real pretty sounds. Did, did you know that? Oh baby come 'ere."

The Rick lurched forward and tackled Morty to the bed, one hand snaking up his shirt and trailing wrinkled fingers over his stomach. His other hand squeezed Morty's wrists together in a vice grip. Morty struggled and cringed against the tongue licking along his jaw while Rick positioned his hips to slide against Morty's thigh in slow, firm movements.

"No! Oh no no no! Oh god no please no." Morty begged and tried with valiant but futile effort to buck the man off of him.

Mystery Rick smiled at the choked sob, high pitched and wet sounding and perfect in his ear. He noticed Morty freeze in repulsed terror when he felt Rick's thick hardness pressing into his thigh.

The reaction made him sigh in contentment. So lovely, he thought. He shushed Morty again, but his dexterous fingers sneaking under the waistband of Morty's pants only made Morty cry out more. Eventually Rick let go of Morty's wrists to shove a nearby sock into his mouth.

Morty felt breath against his ear and a deep rumbling purr from the body on top of him. "Babe, baby listen, you gotta keep it, keep it waaaay down? O-ok?"

Behind the sock Morty was groaning, silently pleading. Through his nose his breathing was erratic, panicked and uneven.

"Trust me," he finished, ignoring Morty. "This is gonna be reeeeal great. I'm gonna take real good care of you, M-morty."

The sudden pull of fabric down his thighs made Morty squeal and kick against his attacker. A button popping in the silence of the night inciting a series of indecipherable sobs.

"So pretty." The Rick mumbled mainly to himself and he shucked down his pants, still weighing Morty down. "So pretty and soft, shit Morty, bet you're gonna feel so good on my dick. All hot and tight. Just like heaven, Morty, just like you were made for me."

Tears stung at Morty's eyes and blurred everything. He felt hands rubbing at his hips and leading cold trails up and down his thighs. Suddenly he was shoved forward. Mystery Rick maneuvered between his legs and shoved Morty's ankles up over his shoulders, his breath ragged and wet on Morty's calves.

Morty rolled to the side and kicked his ankles but Rick had them tight, too long nails digging into Morty's skin. While Rick looked him over, entirely unmoved by Morty's pathetic escape attempt, Morty grasped the sock in his mouth, almost succeeding in ripping it out before Rick toppled over on him, trapping his arms.

"Oh no you don't. You gotta be quiet, sweet thing. Gotta keep that in, ok? Oh shit! Th-that reminds me." Rick tore off his mask, which was utterly pointless in the first place, and tied Morty's wrists together.

"Theeeere you go. Oh man, Morty, y-you look so good like that. All tied up. Fucking gorgeous. So pure and untouched for me."

Ugly sobs and tears suffocated Morty. Utterly helpless, he begged quietly with his eyes, searching Rick's face for an ounce of mercy. It was hopeless. Tied and bound, forced silent, with this twisted version Rick eating him alive with his eyes that seemed to absorb every inch of him.

Long languid strokes forced Morty to gasp. Mystery Rick had a hand fisting Morty's flaccid dick. No semblance of pleasure. Just a rough hand encouraging him to feel things that weren't there. Why was he even bothering? In his mind Morty had given up. He was defeated. Ready to sink into blackness and forget what was happening.

It wasn't until he felt fingers prodding him open that he made another sound, much to this Rick's delight.

Mysterious Rick grinned at the sight of his fingers working Morty open. They disappeared inside him with increasing tempo and became slick with sweat. He was gentle. All too gentle. He couldn't hurt his Morty. Rick grabbed himself and rubbed his cock over Morty's hole. The head of it dripped pre cum, leaving the tender area wet and slick. He didn't stop until it dripped onto the bed sheets and soaked Morty's opening.

Rick returned to his fingers and scissored him open, tight muscles squeezing and pushing back against him. A few quick pumps to his cock and he was angling it in. There was no more waiting. Morty's sweet opening engulfed him and covered his cock with tightness and heat, making Rick shudder. He let out a groan, not bothering to hide it and taking in how well Morty stretched to accommodate his thick cock, stretching around him, going red and sucking him in.

"Oooooh shit, Morty. You don't know how good this feels. Fuck. Y-you're such a good fuck Morty. Such a perfect ass. First time you've ever had anyone inside you."

He sank in all the way until the root of his cock rested up against Morty's ass. Totally submerged and ready to ram his hips as hard as he could. His hands gripped Morty's thighs and pushed them forward up to Morty's shoulders, bending the kid in half, kissing his eyelids that were sealed shut with tears leaking out the corners.

"Hey Morty. I'm gonna start going reeeeally fast now. You're gonna love this; you're gonna feel me inside you for weeks, trust me."

He pulled out until only his tip was still inside. Morty clenched down onto him out of instinct and bucked his hips forward. A means of getting Rick out of him but really, only turning him on more.

"Shit"

Mystery Rick jammed his hips forward as hard as he could, waited for a few seconds, and pulled out again. His cock throbbed from the euphoric pressure wrapped around him. The wet sounds of him sliding in and out of Morty mixed with Morty's squeals, loud even with the gag, and went straight to his dick.

Fingers dug into Morty's thighs. The rough and wild rhythm Rick had going ripped Morty apart. Every push and pull he could feel sliding against his insides, everything stretching open as Rick fucked him. He was too big, going way too fast for any of this to feel pleasant. The awful groans and grunts invading Morty's ears only added to the burning in his backside, gross squelches and Rick's breathing the only things, Morty could hear.

The sock in his mouth was soaked through with spit and tears. Morty found it hard and harder to breath. Pain and fear left him nearly breathless, and the vitriol Rick was spewing only made it all worse.

"Ah yeah, Morty. You like this? Y-you like getting fucked, you sweet little thing? I bet you do."

Mystery Rick moved a hand from Morty's thigh to rip the gag from his lips. He immediately smothered Morty's mouth with his own. Alcohol on his breath, he licked Morty's lips open and sucked his bottom lip when he did. His mouth bit every inch of Morty's it could find and invaded every crevice from Morty's cheeks to the space under his tongue.

Violation and awful taste had Morty shaking his head violently. Forced him to cry out the way Rick had forced himself into him. Much more audible whines and screeches of protest begged with him to stop, the sudden bursts of Rick's hips catching Morty off guard.

With eyes rolled back and his mouth hanging open, Mystery Rick shuddered one last time before filling Morty up, coming in several quick bursts and coating Morty's insides with thick strings of cum. All of the sound in the room was replaced with Morty's cries of despair. Rick was silent, his eyes closed slowly, and he basked in the glory of the one true Morty. He didn't even move until Morty spoke up.

"P-please. God please, please leave now. Leave me alone."

Morty cringed in disgust when Mystery Rick pulled out, cum and blood inside him pouring out into a filthy puddle on his bed. He curled up and sobbed in the corner of his bed, not bearing to look at Mystery Rick, who was still smiling lazily and he buttoned up his pants.

"Tha-that was such a sweet ride, Mor-morty. You, you really are pure." Mystery Rick looked back at the trembling boy. "But I didn't come here just for that. I came, came here for you."

Mystery Rick reached over and snatched the teen by his arm, yanking him off the side.

"R-rick! Rick!" Morty cried out as he was hoisted over Mysterious Rick's shoulder.

The other Rick didn't even care that the boy's lower half was uncovered. He finally had what he wanted. He reached into his belt and pulled out the portal gun and aimed it towards Morty's window. The boy continued to cry out, which resulted the other Rick to stuff the sock back into his mouth. The portal opened and Mysterious Rick grinned with glee when he approached the portal. However, he wasn't expecting Morty's Rick to slam open the door.

"Ge-geez Morty, could you be any louder?" Rick groaned. His tired eyes snapped awake when he saw Morty, lower half bare, dripping with blood and cum between his legs, over the shoulder of that weird Rick from earlier.

"Where the fuck do you think you're go-going with my Mor-morty?" Rick demanded, anger in his tone with wild rage scorching in his narrowed eyes.

Mysterious Rick looked over at the intruding Rick. "Tha-that's where you're-you're wrong, Riiiiiiick. This is m-my Morty now. I claimed him. I claimed the purest Mor-morty and now he's mine!"

Morty cried out for his Rick through the sock. Tears were searing down his cheeks while he struggled to break free.

Rick saw the fear and desperation in Morty's eyes. He bolted towards Mysterious Rock before he could get through the portal with Morty. Both, Mysterious Rick and Morty fell to the ground. Morty slammed against the wall, causing his elephant lamp to crash and break onto the floor. Rick snatched Mysterious Rick, threw him to the other side of the room, away from Morty and started slamming fists into his face. Each punch filled with rage as his knuckles slammed into that identical face. The other Rick fought against him. He swung at the enraged Rick, fighting and defending himself but the other had hate and fire burning in those psychotic identical eyes. It gave him additional strength and he was beating the shit out of him.

Mysterious Rick punched Rick in the gut and quickly scrambled away from his psycho dimensional self. He looked at the portal behind him then back at the boy cowering away. He crawled over to him and reached for his ankle but Rick stabbed his hand with a shard of glass from the broken lamp. Blood gushed out and Mysterious Rick yelped out in pain with Morty screaming in horror.

Mysterious Rick looked up at Morty and said, "I'll come back for you, my sweet, sweet, my sweet Morty." He broke free of Rick and jumped through the portal.

"Oh fuck no!" Rick jumped through the portal after him.

Morty's body trembled even more. He pulled his knees to his chest. His body hurt all over. Everywhere that Rick touched him burned. It was the worse pain he'd ever withstood. He'd hope he'd never endure what he almost went through with Mr. Jellybean but he did and he felt absolutely violated. He felt disgusting and unclean. He vomited on the ground beside him and trembled again. Tears poured out of his eyes like a broken dam. He brought his hands to his face and cried.

A few moments later he felt arms wrap around his shoulder. He clung onto Rick and cried into his chest. He noticed his clothes were damp and when he opened his eyes he saw blood stained all over them. Morty looked up at Rick.

"He won't be coming back, Mor-Morty." Rick placed his hand on Morty's head and pulled it back into his chest. "I took car-care, I took care of him."

"Ri-rick" Morty wept

Morty began to cry harder. His body quivered in his Rick's hold. He clung desperately to Rick's shirt. Rick held his grandson close and rested his head on top of Morty's and rubbed his back.

"I promise I won't let this ever happen again to y-you, Mo-morty."


End file.
